


Little Things

by sparkly_things



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I'm sure other tags will occur to me later, Introspection, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Content, but I'm still bad at tagging xD, rated M mostly for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_things/pseuds/sparkly_things
Summary: They say it's always the little things you fall in love with. Cain and Abel are no exceptions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always wonder how Cain and Abel see each other; what might be those small things they love about each other. This is what inspired this silly short fic I found myself typing one night. It's a relatively old one and I almost forgot about it, but I'm happy I didn't!
> 
> These are just short drabbles really, so I decided to post them as a one-shot for now. These are from Cain's POV, but maybe I will add more chapters later from Abel's too (or more from Cain's).
> 
> I admit I am a bit nervous; it was so hard for me to write Cain, keeping his style and flow of thoughts as in character as I can, while still making the fic enjoyable. I hope I managed! :)

**His eyes**

First thing I notice about him is the way he looks at me. I’m used to navigators looking down on me, always too full of themselves to consider colonial scum like me a normal human being. It’s always easier to regard me as some gipsy filth not worth their expensive time and attention. But he doesn’t look at me like that… not at all.

The first days I saw fear, loneliness and distrust in his eyes, mixed with some undeniable lust. Won’t lie ‘bout it, it made me feel pretty satisfied with myself, taming the new guy as I wished to.  I broke him quite quickly, I could tell. Broke all his little dreams about having a perfect fighter and living through the war as some romantic hero shit from those crappy Earth movies. But he rebuilt himself surprisingly fast. The fear disappeared from his eyes, and was replaced by determination and desire. First day we met I could tell the poor thing almost pissed himself near me, but now he looks at me weirdly… as if we were friends or lovers or some other emotion bonded crap. He treats me like an equal partner, and that’s something I never experienced before, not with my previous navigators, not with any Earthman. Yes, he definitely thinks of me as his equal, both on the battle field and in the bed, not as some monster like everyone else does.

I don’t know… looking at his eyes before pressing myself into that damn cockpit makes me feel calm. Excited even. His bravery sticks to me like sugar to my fingers. Locking eyes when we meet in the corridors or see each other in the mess hall, I can hardly hide my smirk and amusement. When we have sex, I feel like I could get lost in those dark eyes of his, looking up at me so pleadingly, so trustingly, so beautifully.

 

** His laughter **

First time I hear him laugh is when we fuck in the Reliant. Never heard a navigator laughing before; all Earthborn men seem like they have a stick up their ass, always taking everything so damn seriously, never showing a true smile, only those nasty cocky smirks I hate.

But Abel always laughs sweetly, and I can tell it’s coming from his heart, so I can’t help smiling too. He’s so pretty doing it, his eyes closing and his little nose getting all wrinkled, pearly teeth showing and his voice getting funny. Hah, he even snorts sometimes and he is ridiculously cute doing it.

Fuck, I always want to kiss him when he laughs, pulling his shaking body into me and consuming his happiness. I’m a greedy fucker, I know… but I want to keep those smiles and giggles to myself forever.

Sometimes I attack him and tickle all his sensitive spots just to make him wiggle underneath me, chuckling and screaming and kicking around, trying to push me off – not that he truly wants to, I know him that much. He loves me getting all over him, and I like to think that he likes my tickling attack too, so I do it a lot. He’s always so freaking flushed when I stop, all breathy giggles and teary eyes. He’s so fucking beautiful then and I want to ravish him, make him mine, fuck him senseless and even more flushed.

 

** His tears **

Poor Princess thinks he can hide it from me, but I noticed… How he cries silently some nights, probably being scared of war or just homesick, I don’t know, never asked. Asking felt wrong, don’t asking him felt wrong too, but I don’t want him to know I caught him in the act, even if my heart feels weirdly tight looking at this trembling little form beneath the light duvet we share. Sometimes I just pull him close to my chest, pretending to be asleep and letting him snuggle up close to me. Seems to work most times. Seems to make things worse other times. Never know what is the right thing to do, never allowed myself to cry much, not even as a kid. Crying wasn’t an option where I grew up.

Only really caught him in the act once, unintentionally though. Little thing thought I won’t be back for some more hours, but that fucker Encke called off our fights and I didn’t feel like hanging out with that creepy Deimos or the other bitching fighters, so I returned to the bunk early. Wanted to shower, smoke, fuck Abel and just call it a night. But then I walked in and found Abel curled up under the blankets, right in the corner on our mattresses on the floor, knees hugged tightly to his chest and face hidden in skinny arms. He was whimpering softly and pathetically, shaking with sobs every so often. Headphones on his ears, he didn’t even hear me enter. I watched him for a while, feeling that damn weird tight feeling in my chest again, before getting down on my knees in front of him and pulling his headphones off. He flinched and looked up at me, big teary black eyes red and ashamed and terrified. He tried to wipe his tears away quickly, muttering some shit about not waiting me back this early, but I caught his bony wrists and asked him why the fuck was he crying. Didn’t intend to sound that harsh I guess, but I was never good in sweet talking, damn it. He said it’s nothing and tried to smile, but his lips trembled and the waterworks started again. Didn’t know what to do, crying was only rewarded with slaps on the colonies where I lived, but didn’t want to slap Abel, so I just sat down beside him and let him cling onto me, pushing his wet puffy cheeks to my shoulder and shaking with stifled sobs. When he didn’t seem to stop I got panicky, so I grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him hard. His cheeks were sticky and soft, so very soft and tender. His lips were pliant and silky, and I pushed my tongue deep into his mouth to make him forget whatever shit made him cry, fucking him gently but hard after and so he stopped crying.

Hate to see his tears. Hate even more not knowing how to make them disappear and how I never know what causes them.

Hate the most that once I’ll be the cause of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you liked it! ♡  
> Comments & kudos are highly appreciated. :3


End file.
